Paige's Sister Part 3 Court
by sammunro
Summary: This story was deleted by FFN along with part 2 of the series so unless you were able to read part 2 I wouldn't suggest starting to read the series. Sorry! For all my loyal readers you already know the summary!
1. The DA

Title: Paige's Sister - The Sequel Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story and the sequel! That really means alot and in appreciation of you guys here's your Part 3! :D  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Part three of the series! Brian and Joey's trial/court date has arrived. Two months in the future.  
  
OH! and Wyatt has already been born! He's a month old!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Two days and closing before the hardest days of Sam's life and she was a major wreck. Sam refused to eat, sleep or do anything after school or at night with her friends or with her Mom, Dad (Leo) or aunts.  
  
"Sam! Will you please just eat something!" Piper pleaded for the seventh day in a row.  
  
"Mom, I'm not hungry!" Sam insisted  
  
"Sam, look at yourself!" Phoebe exclaimed "you're a mess"  
  
Sam sighed "Whatever, I'm outta here" She said as she grabbed her backpack and went out the front door.  
  
"Real settle Pheebs!" Piper sighed  
  
"Sorry but it's true. The girl is really scared about Friday, we all know that! Look at the hell she's putting herself through! She's going to be even more aggravated today especially! The prosecution lawyer is coming over today to talk to her!"  
  
"Yea, I think I know that Phoebe!" Piper snapped  
  
The Manor went silent and Piper sighed again. "Sorry" She said softly  
  
"It's okay, I can only imagine what you're going through. I better get to work"  
  
"Yea. Me too" Paige said following suit with Phoebe.  
  
"Bye guys, love you" Piper called  
  
"Bye Piper! love you too! Bye Leo!" They both called back  
  
"Bye!" Leo responded as the door closed. "So, what are you going to do today?"  
  
"I don't know, just stay with you and Wyatt? The lawyer isn't coming until 2:45 and so I gotta pick Sam up around 1:30 or so, you know. Give her some time to get ready."  
  
Leo nodded. "Okay"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
At school - forty-five minutes later -  
  
First period English was already underway and Sam couldn't really put her mind into her studies.  
  
"Ms. Halliwell? Is there something more fascinating about your desk then there is with what I'm teaching?" The teacher Mr. Woods called from the front of the class.  
  
"Uh, no sir, sorry"  
  
The teacher nodded and started speaking to the class again.  
  
Caitie leaned over to Sam and whispered to her. "Something up? English is like your favorite class?" (AN: I hate English! it was just the first class that pushed into my mind)  
  
"I'm fine, just a little distracted is all"  
  
"What's up?" She asked  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!" Sam hissed  
  
Caitie threw her arms up in defense and leaned back into her own desk.  
  
Sam sighed and tried to concentrate again but felt it was impossible.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
1:30 finally came for both Piper and Sam. Piper rushed up the stone familiar steps of Baker High to get Sam.  
  
Piper paced to the school office and was greeted by the school secretary Mrs. Redman. She was a young secretary when Piper, Phoebe and Prue all attended Baker High and Piper wasn't surprised to still see there. Mrs. Redman had always loved her job.  
  
"Hello Piper" She greeted  
  
"Hello Mrs. Redman, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine thank-you, are you here to pick up your daughter? Uh Sarah is it?"  
  
"Sam" Piper corrected "and yes, could you please page her? We're kinda in a hurry"  
  
"Of course dear" Mrs. Redman smiled sweetly as she turned towards the PA system. "Would Samantha Halliwell please report to the front office"  
  
Soon Sam strolled into the office and was relieved to find Piper there.  
  
"You ready?" Piper asked  
  
Sam nodded and they left.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper and Sam soon arrived at the Manor and Sam headed towards her room.  
  
By 2:45 Sam had changed her clothes, taken another shower and against her freewill taken a short nap. When Piper gave her a glass of juice she had slipped in a small dosage of sleeping potion that she had made earlier in the morning.  
  
She didn't enjoy tricking Sam into sleeping but it was for her own good.  
  
Sam, Piper and Leo sat around the living room waiting as Sam got even more nervous. Soon Paige and Phoebe burst through the door panting.  
  
"Sorry we're late!"  
  
"What are you guys doing here?!" Piper demanded  
  
"We wanted to be here, with you guys so we took the afternoon off" Phoebe explained in between deep breaths.  
  
"Okay, well you guys go get ready and whatever. The lawyer will be here any minute!" Leo exclaimed  
  
Paige gave them a thumbs up and her and Phoebe trudged upstairs.  
  
About five minutes later the doorbell rang. Piper went over to it and opened the door and was greeted by a average height female dressed in the three-part beige business suit. "Hello, I'm Kimberly Lewis, I'm looking for Samantha Matthews- Halliwell?"  
  
"Uh, yea. Come on in. I'm Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. Sam's mother."  
  
The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you Piper"  
  
Kimberly walked into the Manor and was greeted by Leo and Sam.  
  
"Hello, you must be Samantha?" Kim asked upon seeing Sam.  
  
"Yes, that's me Samantha Halliwell." Sam shook her hand and Kim turned to Leo.  
  
"Leo Wyatt, Sam's father and Piper husband"  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt"  
  
"Please. Call me Leo"  
  
"Okay, well how about we all take a seat?" Kimberly suggested  
  
Everyone sat around in a circle and waited for Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"Sam's aunts and my sisters will be down shortly" Piper explained  
  
Kim nodded. "How about we go over the basics first?"  
  
Sam nodded and but her lip.  
  
"Well, Samantha I -"  
  
"Sam please" Sam interrupted  
  
"Okay Sam. I don't know what you've heard or been told so far but here are the facts. Brian O'Neil and Joseph Harris are both in the Juvenile Correctional Center. Thomas Hill and Sarah and Kyle Lewis have all been released under the watch of their parents and they can't be caught doing illegal for three years. Or else they get 5-10 in prison or if they're under 18 then they are in until they turn 18 and then there's a trial. Brian and Joseph are both over 18 so that's why they're having a trial."  
  
At this point Paige and Phoebe came downstairs. "Uh Miss. Lewis, these are my sisters and Sam's aunts Paige and Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
"Hello" Kim greeted as she took both their hands. "I'm Kimberly Lewis"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Phoebe and Paige both replied as they took their seats.  
  
"I was just going over the basics with your niece here." Kim explained  
  
"Please continue" Phoebe said  
  
"Very well. Uh Sam, both Brian and Joseph have confessed to the charges of your assault and to drug dealing. They said the murder of Tyler Dawson was accidental and that they were too scared to come forward so we couldn't get them on that or on the charges of rape due to the fact that you all consented at the time. I know you were all scared of what would happen if you didn't but I'm sorry, it wouldn't hold up"  
  
Sam swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Now the defense is going to call you, Alyssa and Luke all to the stand. They're going to ask really hard questions that may sting a little or that may bring to back memories for you but you just have to answer them the best you can and be totally honest. Okay?"  
  
Sam nodded again.  
  
"Alright, now do you have any questions?"  
  
Sam shook her head along with anyone else.  
  
"Alright then, I'll meet you all at the courthouse on Friday at 1, have a good day"  
  
Piper stood up with Kim and shook her hand again. "Thanks for coming Miss. Lewis."  
  
"Not a problem, goodbye"  
  
"Bye" Piper called back  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Friday afternoon -  
  
Piper and Sam all sat in Piper's jeep outside the courthouse. Paige and Phoebe each had to be late so when Phoebe was done she was going to call for Paige and Paige would orb them both to the courthouse. Leo was watching Wyatt.  
  
Sam sighed and looked up at the building in front of her.  
  
"You ready?" 


	2. Trial Part 1

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story and the sequel! That really means alot and in appreciation of you guys here's your Part 3! :D  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"You okay?" Piper repeated  
  
Sam swallowed hard and looked back at Piper. She sighed and opened her door. "Do I have a choice?" She asked  
  
Piper sighed and stepped out of the jeep and headed inside.  
  
They met up with Kim and they went over procedures and regulations, all stuff that they all knew but it was mandatory.  
  
Paige and Phoebe finally arrived and the case was about to start. Sam stood outside the large wooden doors, preparing herself. She held Paige's gentle hand on her shoulder as a comfort.  
  
"It's the first time; I've been here without being the offender." Sam sighed  
  
"The day I went on my first errand as Mr. Cowan's assistant I had to come here and I said the exact same thing" Paige said as she reminisced.  
  
Sam let out a heavy breath and her, Paige, Phoebe and Piper all stepped inside and took their seats.  
  
Soon Brian and Joey were brought in with their lawyer and Piper, Paige and Phoebe's minds boiled inside for all they did to Sam.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
After the judge came out and everything was undergo, Sam was called to the stand.  
  
"The defense would like to call Miss Samantha Matthews-Halliwell to the stand" Brian and Joey's lawyer called.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and made her way to the stand where she recited the oath to tell the truth.  
  
Brian and Joey's lawyer started in with the questions.  
  
"Miss Halliwell, you've met my clients true?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Please describe for the court your complete history with my clients."  
  
"I-I met Brian at Turner Junior High School when I was in grade 7. I was 12 years old and he came up to me at lunch one afternoon and said he liked my singing and asked if I wanted to hang out sometime. I said yes and I eventually starting hanging you with them every day and started drinking, doing drugs and smoking."  
  
"And then what happened?"  
  
"I ran away from my foster home after my foster parents gave me the choice to either stay with them without drugs or to get out. I went to live Joseph's cousin Ryan Parker who did that stuff too"  
  
"And did Joseph give you his cousin's address?"  
  
"No, my friend Alyssa Stuart did after I asked to stay with her." "Why couldn't you stay with her?"  
  
"OBJECTION! Relevance?" Kim jumped up and called  
  
"Sustained" Announced the judge  
  
"No further questions your honor"  
  
Kim stood and cross-examined Sam with questions that Sam really didn't understand what the point was but answered them the best she could.  
  
Afterwards evidence was brought to the attention such as Sam's hospital record from the assault and Sam's doctor that was in surgery and checked in on her and made her progress charts.  
  
At about 3:45 the judge called that the case was going to be continued the next day and that for day it was adjourned.  
  
Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Sam all stood up from their row when Brian spat over the other side and smirked "See you princess" He snarled using his old nickname for Sam.  
  
Sam boiled inside and released her anger by pushing past the chairs in front of her and grabbing Brian by his collar and punching him across the face.  
  
With all of this happing within a split second Piper just reacted after Sam hit Brian. her and Paige rushed over and pulled Sam off of him but she still continued to yell and fight against Paige and Piper's grips.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Sam was pulled out of the courtroom by Paige and Piper with tears staining her cheeks.  
  
"Sam, Sam! SAM! Calm down!" Piper pleaded  
  
Sam slumped to the floor crying. "I wanna go home" 


	3. Comtemplating

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story and the sequel! That really means allot and in appreciation of you guys here's your Part 3! :D  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sorry it took me so long but my computer got a virus and we lost everything!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Sam all went home after they eventually calmed Sam down.  
  
Later that evening the sisters and Leo all sat around the TV as Sam was resting in her room. A news bulletin appeared that caught everyone's attention.  
  
Newscaster: A surprising outburst of rage today at the San Francisco Courthouse. Apparently a witness and ex-girlfriend of Brian Harris attacked him today as they were being led back to Juvie Hall.  
  
The name of the girlfriend has not yet been released but we will report any new information ASAP. Stay tuned.  
  
Leo and the sisters stared at the TV not saying a word. Suddenly it combusted into millions of pieces.  
  
"Piper... I know you're upset but -" Phoebe started  
  
"That wasn't me Phoebe" Piper interrupted  
  
Everyone turned around and suddenly heard the upstairs bathroom door slam shut.  
  
"Sam" Piper whispered. "SAM!" She yelled worriedly as she jumped up and ran towards the stairs. "SAM!" She screamed again. Phoebe, Paige and Leo followed at a close behind.  
  
Piper arrived at the bathroom door and tried the doorknob but it was locked. She pounded on the door and screamed for Sam again with no answer.  
  
"Blow the door up!" Paige suggested  
  
Piper threw her hands out but it was useless.  
  
"Sam must've frozen the door!" Leo said.  
  
"How would she know how to do that so fast? The only thing we've been teaching her is potions and spells"  
  
"Well maybe being around it for so long before knowing she had them she was able to figure it out?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
All their words were going by in a blur as they all talked in fast-paced worried tones.  
  
Paige banged on the door and yelled Sam's name again.  
  
Inside the bathroom -  
  
Sam held her razor blade in one hand as her other one was kept up in the direction of the door, which was causing her to quickly losing energy and getting weak.  
  
Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she contemplated what she was about to do.  
  
David's house -  
  
Caitie was at David's house cuddling with him on his couch. David snapped his head up.  
  
"What is it?" Caitie asked worried  
  
"Something's wrong" He said. "I can feel it, Take my hand"  
  
Caitie did and they both blinked out and ended up in DJ's house where they found him practicing guitar on his bed.  
  
"What the f-"  
  
"DJ, just calm down and listen to me, there's not a lot of time. I'll explain later just take me hand! Something's wrong with Sam!" David explained in one big breath.  
  
DJ's face washed away the fright and became covered with worry at the mention of Sam and he slowly held out his hand. 


	4. Awaking

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story and the sequel! That really means allot and in appreciation of you guys here's your Part 3! :D  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Leo! Orb In There!" Piper demanded  
  
Leo nodded and disappeared in a flash of blue and white sparkles. Just as Leo orbed into the bathroom so did DJ, David and Caitie. Leo knocked the razor out of her hand and DJ took a hold of Sam's arms and held them behind her back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Sam?" DJ cried out in fear  
  
Leo opened the bathroom door still holding the razor. He suddenly dropped it to the floor and Piper picked it up as she ran in. Piper kneeled in front of Sam by Caitie and DJ while David stood back in shock. Phoebe, Leo and Paige stood by the doorway in shock as well.  
  
Sam broke down crying, still in DJ's grip but nobody spoke.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The next day -  
  
Sam fell asleep soon afterwards the incident in the bathroom. Her body just seemed to give up after crying and she must've been very tired.  
  
Sam woke up in Piper and Leo's bedroom and the memories flooded back to her.  
  
"Oh God" She muttered as she let her head hit the pillow underneath her again.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Sam?" She heard Piper's worried whispered tone as she carefully and slowly opened the bedroom door  
  
Sam didn't answer. She had her back facing the door making it seem like she was asleep.  
  
"I know your not sleeping" Piper said softly but not leaving the doorframe. Sam didn't respond.  
  
"God Sam" Piper muttered "I love you" with that Sam heard Piper leave and shut the door behind her.  
  
Sam suddenly orbed herself out and down to her room where she quickly got dressed and grabbed her leather jacket. She carefully redid her make-up once more and reinserted earrings and piercings she had taken out before and had hoped would eventually grow over. She put her belly-button ring back in, her nose ring, and many of her earrings back. She walked to her desk and pulled out the bottom drawer. She reached to the bottom and pulled out a small box. She carefully replaced the drawer to her desk and opened the box. Inside she kept a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She dumped them onto her bed and as her hands shook she carefully pocketed both of them. She sighed.  
  
She grabbed her pager but not her cell-phone and quickly orbed out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Kitchen -  
  
Leo and Paige both jerked their heads up at the same time.  
  
"Sam's orbing" Leo said worriedly  
  
"What!?" Piper exclaimed dropping a plate into the sink that she was cleaning.  
  
"Where is she going?" Asked Phoebe  
  
"I don't know. We have to wait until she stops"  
  
A few moments passed as Piper and Phoebe stared at Paige and Leo intensely.  
  
"She stopped" Paige finally said  
  
"Where?" Piper demanded  
  
"The.. Golden Gate Bridge?" Leo wondered aloud. "She's not jumping. I would be able to sense that but she's not even feeling... anything." His face became clouded with confusion.  
  
"I'm going" Piper said without hesitation.  
  
Paige stood up in front of her though. "No. Let me"  
  
Piper sighed and nodded. Paige walked to the front door and grabbed her jacket and orbed out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Bridge -  
  
The bridge wasn't busy with cars, which was surprising even though it was 9:00 on a Sunday morning. But Sam wasn't complaining.  
  
She stood twirling her lighter and cigarette's in her hands. She didn't hear Paige orb behind her and Paige didn't let her know she was there. She watched as Sam reached into the box and pulled out a cigarette, slowly raise it to her mouth and light it. Sam inhaled and immediately burst out coughing and gagging. The cigarette's fell out of Sam's fingers and into the water below.  
  
As soon as Sam was done coughing she threw the lighter and the rest of the cigarette's off the bridge.  
  
"Fuck!" She cried as she put her hands to her forehead  
  
Paige carefully walked up beside her. "So what? You just going to keep running every time something gets a little rough?"  
  
"Go home Paige" Sam spoke without looking up.  
  
"I'm not going home unless you come with me"  
  
Sam finally brought her head up.  
  
"I don't have a fucking home okay? I don't have a family that I can come 'home' to. I don't belong anywhere!"  
  
"Is that what you really think?" Paige asked in shock Sam would even think something like that.  
  
"That's what I said didn't I?" Sam retorted.  
  
"Fine! You know what Sam? I don't know what more we can do to prove to you that we love you and that we're that for you! So whenever you get past your little of poor me poor me stage and grow up and realize that life can really screw you over sometimes but it won't matter as long as you have people who are there for you then give us a call. I'm almost certain that we'll come running, because that's what we do!"  
  
Paige shook her head in disbelief and orbed out. 


	5. Come Away With Me

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story and the sequel! That really means allot and in appreciation of you guys here's your Part 3! :D  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam didn't stick around the bridge for long. She only stayed for a few minutes more thinking about what had just happened. But she quickly orbed to Alyssa's. She knocked on the door and Alyssa finally answered looking very sleepy.  
  
"Sam? What's is it? What's wrong? It's 9:15!"  
  
"Pack your bags! We're going on a trip!" Sam said very hurriedly  
  
"Sam, we can't leave now! We're in the middle of their trial! They might get off if we don't testify!"  
  
"They might get off anyways Alyssa, this way we're just on the other side of the country by then!"  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry but I can't and I'm very surprised that you can. What about your family?"  
  
"I don't have a family anymore Alyssa and you and Luke. You - You guys are my family. So let's go!"  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry girl. I love you like you're my sister but I can't"  
  
"Fine! You know what fine! I knew this would happen!" Sam spun around and started to walk away  
  
"HEY!" Alyssa said coldly, walking down the steps after Sam. She placed her hand on Sam's shoulder once she caught up to her and stood in front of her.  
  
"Who called the ambulance when you were laying dead on the street?! Huh? We could've left you there you know!"  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Sam demanded before moving around Alyssa and walking away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"You said what?!" Leo demanded  
  
"I already told you what I said Leo" Paige said, crossing her arms  
  
"I cannot believe you Paige!" Piper said furious.  
  
"That kid told me directly to my face that she had no family Piper! What would you have done?!" Paige asked raising her voice  
  
"I don't know! But I certainly wouldn't have told her that she couldn't come home!"  
  
"That's not what I said!" Paige argued  
  
"Oh come on Paige! That's exactly what you said and you know it!" Phoebe joined in  
  
"You guys weren't there! You didn't hear all the stuff that she was saying okay? I did!"  
  
With that Paige closed the conversation and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam didn't know where she could go where she'd be safe or where she'd be hidden. She couldn't keep orbing anywhere or else it would take too much energy out of her but yet she didn't have a car either.  
  
She didn't bother taking any money from her room at the Manor and she didn't even have a spare penny in her jacket. She finally decided to wait until nightfall. She would orb back to the Manor, grab some cash, extra clothes and stuff that she would need.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Nightfall -  
  
Sam crept quietly to Prescott road and stood outside the Manor. She took a deep breath and orbed inside to her room. Once inside she stopped moving for a minute to make-sure nobody heard her orbs.  
  
She carefully turned on her desk light and grabbed a small knapsack and a overnight bag. She grabbed all of her most essentials clothes such as sneakers, sweaters, jeans, undergarments and an extra jacket. She then turned back to her desk and grabbed her wallet, some gum, her disc-man and some magazines. She packed a small amount of make-up just in case she ever needed to charm her way into some place and took one more look around her room.  
  
"Good-bye" She whispered and orbed out quietly once more.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Idea, Ideas, IDEA'S! Please what would YOU(!) like to see happen! Where should Sam go? What should happen to her? I got some small ones but I'm not sure if I should use them or not. 


	6. P3

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story and the sequel! That really means allot and in appreciation of you guys here's your Part 3! :D  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam constantly wandered the streets of San Francisco, but only at night. During the day she stayed hidden in various alleyways. At night she would go to the local Laundromat change her clothes and wash the ones she had worn that day. It only cost her a dollar each night but amongst foods and other necessities she was quickly running low on cash. It was almost a week that Sam had been away from the Manor.  
  
It was again nighttime; actually closer to midnight/morning by now but it was the only time Sam ever actually did anything. She would wander along, not really doing anything, before everything closed she would occasionally buy cheap food such as an apple or so but after 11 hardly anything was open except bars and clubs and even they closed near 1.  
  
Sam looked around where she was and realized she was on the street P3 was on. She looked around and saw it a little ways down the road. It was obvious due to the massive amounts of people that were exiting it that P3 was closing for the night. Sam leaned against a lamppost for a little bit watching people pile out of the building. Almost ten minutes later there was only four people standing outside the building and one of them was locking the front doors.  
  
Sam stood up off the post, biting her lip and watched Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo. Sam sighed and watched as they all left.  
  
Sam's stomach grumbled in hunger. She had skipped eating that day due to her serious lack of funds. Sam looked around cautiously and orbed out again.  
  
She orbed inside of P3 and moved only the slightest bit when a fast alarm went off all around her.  
  
"SHIT!" Sam swore.  
  
She had forgotten about Piper's alarm system. If the doors were locked from the outside of P3 and any windows or doors were forced open or broken then the alarm would sound and alert the police but after the system was installed Leo, Piper and Daryl also set it up so that if any source of mystical or magical energy was detected inside after the alarm were set and the doors were locked then the police would be alerted as well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Police Station -  
  
An alarm rang out amongst the whole station. Daryl immediately brought up a screen on his computer and his captain approached him.  
  
"Where is it, Morris?"  
  
Daryl's eyes ran quickly through the entire list until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"A club named P3!" He called out for the rest of the people on duty to hear him "Let's move people!"  
  
Daryl grabbed his phone from his coat and as he walked, he brought up his phone memory.  
  
He hit the number for the Halliwell Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** Manor -  
  
Paige and Phoebe were watching TV on the couch as Piper and Leo played and watched over Wyatt, cooing him to walk or talk again. He had been walking no more then five steps for the last two months or so along with saying words such as mama and daddy.  
  
RING-RING-RING. The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get in" Piper offered since she was the closest to the kitchen.  
  
Leo nodded and Piper walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Piper listened for a few seconds before speaking again.  
  
"Ohmigod! I'm on my way right now!"  
  
Piper hung up the phone and ran back into the living room.  
  
"What is it?" Leo asked worriedly  
  
"P3! It's been broken into!"  
  
Piper grabbed her jacket. Phoebe shut off the TV and both her and Paige stood up.  
  
"Paige, stay here with Wyatt please!" Leo asked  
  
Paige nodded and picked Wyatt up out of his playpen as the other three left hurrying away.  
  
"It'll be okay Wyatt." Paige said with her voice quivering "They'll be back soon. Everything's okay"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam ran quickly towards the bar.  
  
"Come on, COME ON! a bit of pizza, a apple A RAISIN! anything!" Sam pleaded but, then heard sirens just outside and car tires screech. Just moments later Sam heard the P3 doors opening. She tried to run out the back way but a few officers came in that way too.  
  
"Put your hands where I can see them!" A officer demanded  
  
"This isn't happening" Sam whispered softly to herself "This is NOT happening!"  
  
"NOW!" The same officer yelled  
  
Sam carefully out her hands up by her shoulders, only bending them at the elbow.  
  
"Now, put your hands on your head and get down on the ground.  
  
Sam swallowed hard and slowly bent one knee. The officer who was telling her what to do, put his gun away and walked towards her. In a instant as soon as the officer was close enough, Sam swung out one of her feet and tripped him. She jumped up and ran towards another door but there were police officers over the place inside. In just a matter of seconds Sam was hassled to the floor and handcuffed.  
  
The officer who she tripped came out and pulled her up off the floor grinning. He pushed her forwards and whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"Your just lucky that there's a lot of cops around, punk"  
  
With that the officer pushed her forward hard again and another officer took her by the arm and led her outside.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper, Leo and Phoebe stood by Daryl's police car with him, listening to what he was saying.  
  
"We got inside before whoever it was stole anything. Nothing appears to be harmed or broken so everything's going to be just fine."  
  
The three nodded and they all watched as an officer brought a figure out of the club by the arm. They all squinted to see who it was and Phoebe recognized her first.  
  
"Daryl? You want to stick by that 'everything's going to be fine' statement?"  
  
Daryl nodded "Why?"  
  
"Because look" Phoebe simply stated  
  
Daryl turned and watched as Sam came into view.  
  
"Oh no" He groaned  
  
"Ohmigod!" Piper exclaimed "Sam! SAM!" She yelled as she tried to run towards her before being stopped by another officer.  
  
"Hey!" Piper started "This is my club and that is my daughter!"  
  
"Ma'am you're going to have to go down to the station and wait there. I'm sorry"  
  
Daryl, Leo and Phoebe came up behind Piper. "Come on Piper. We'll go down to the station" Daryl said gently  
  
Piper nodded and allowed Leo to guide her back to the car easily as she passed Phoebe the keys to the jeep.  
  
But she looked back once and just in time to see Sam having her head pushed down and being forced into the back of the police car.  
  
Piper shuddered.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** 


	7. Seizures and Return Trips

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story and the sequel! That really means allot and in appreciation of you guys here's your Part 3! :D  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The drive to the police station was long and quiet. Phoebe drove with Leo in the passenger seat and Piper in the back. Both Phoebe and Piper were crying silent tears.  
  
Eventually they arrived and everyone piled out. Daryl was waiting for them outside the station when they got there and led inside.  
  
"Where is she?" Piper asked  
  
Daryl sighed and gave them the signal to follow him. He led them in a back part of the police station where they watched Sam at the other side of the room having her handcuffs removed and being fingerprinted.  
  
Piper gasped in shock. Phoebe noticed Sam was letting them move her and not moving a lot on her own. Phoebe looked closer and realized Sam's arms were shaking quite a bit but she was trying to keep them straight so it wouldn't be as noticeable. Sam kept opening and clenching her eyes shut, meaning that was in in pain from trying to fight off her seizure.  
  
"Oh god! Leo! Go home and get Sam's medications!" Phoebe yelled "Sam!" Phoebe ran around Daryl and towards Sam but was too late before Sam fell backwards onto the floor, shaking.  
  
During all the commotion Leo was able to orb out without being seen and both Daryl and Piper ran towards Sam. Phoebe propped up Sam's head onto her purse and softly ran her hands through Sam's hair, letting her know that she was there.  
  
"Ohmigod, Sam. I'm here." Phoebe said taking one of Sam's hand into her own. "I swear to god I'm here."  
  
Piper kneeled down beside Phoebe and clasped one of her own hands over Phoebe's that was holding Sam's.  
  
Leo orbed off to the side off the same room and quickly looked around to make sure her hadn't been seen.  
  
He rushed over and gave Phoebe Sam's pills.  
  
"We can't give her the pills until the seizure stops!" Phoebe exclaimed cursing under her breath.  
  
Five minutes later -  
  
Sam's seizure slowed and eventually stopped. Phoebe scooped a pill from the small medicine bottle and held it out to Sam who took it into her own hand and swallowed it quickly. She let out a small shaky breath and Phoebe threw her arms around Sam's neck embracing her.  
  
"Thank-God you're okay!" She cried  
  
Sam nodded "Yea, I - I'm okay" She said softly but Phoebe still didn't let go.  
  
Piper stood up off the floor and faced the officers behind her.  
  
"I'm not pressing charges"  
  
Daryl nodded and the officers scattered themselves out along the rest of the station; getting back to work.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper and Leo arrived home in Piper's jeep and Sam orbed Phoebe home.  
  
Piper almost seemed cold to Sam while Sam tried not to talk to her much. Phoebe noticed this and told Piper and Leo to go home and they'll orb home afterwards.  
  
Phoebe and Sam stepped outside the police station.  
  
"You okay kiddo?"  
  
"Not really." Sam replied truthfully.  
  
"You want to go home?"  
  
"Does home want me?  
  
"Oh Sam! The hell with Paige! Alright? Jesus. I don't know what the hell was going through her head when she said what she said and I really don't know want to! But what I do know is that I have be worried sick day in and day out about my niece and whether she has be laying in a ditch somewhere or not! So I'm going to ask you this one more time and one more time only! Do you. Samantha Rose Halliwell-Matthews want to go home?"  
  
Sam didn't reply right away but just stared into the sky for a few moments.  
  
"Yea. I would" She finally answered. She brought her head down from the stars and looked at Phoebe smiling. She held out her hand for Phoebe to take, which Phoebe gladly did.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam and Phoebe orbed to the Manor front steps.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Not really" Sam replied again  
  
Phoebe smiled "too bad" She said softly.  
  
Sam grinned. One thing she had definitely missed over the past week besides her family in general was stuff like Phoebe's humor.  
  
Phoebe leaned across Sam and turned the door handle slowly. Sam sighed and stepped inside where Paige was still holding Wyatt.  
  
"Sam" Paige said without emotion.  
  
Sam didn't reply but looked around uncomfortably as Phoebe came in beside her.  
  
"Hey Paige" Phoebe greeted  
  
"Hey" Paige smiled "So what happened at P3?" Paige asked  
  
Sam's voice was very raspy as she spoke "I think I'm going to go to my room"  
  
Phoebe nodded "Okay sweetie, just go relax okay?"  
  
Sam nodded and crossed the living room along Paige and closed her bedroom door.  
  
"So tell me what happened!" Paige said again  
  
"Come sit down" Phoebe sighed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The next morning -  
  
Sam fell asleep as soon as she hit her bed the night before and now Leo was shaking her awake.  
  
"Sam? You got to get up! You have to go to school. I know earlier this morning actually was really rough but you have to go back. You probably missed a lot"  
  
Sam groaned and nodded and Leo left the room.  
  
Kitchen -  
  
After ten minutes Sam emerged from her room ready for school. As soon as she entered the kitchen though both Paige and Piper left through the other doorway.  
  
"Just give them time" Phoebe said softly  
  
"Whatever" Sam replied as she took a cup from the cupboard and grabbed the milk. but as she poured Phoebe's noticed Sam's hands were shaking badly.  
  
Sam set the milk back down and drank the amount she put in her cup and set her cup onto the counter. She felt a hint of a dizzy spell and put both hands on the counter to brace herself.  
  
"You okay?" Leo asked  
  
Sam nodded "Yea, I think I'll be -" Sam's sentence was cut short as she fell to the floor.  
  
Phoebe and Leo jumped from their chairs and ran to Sam and helped her upon her feet.  
  
"Okay! You are staying home today!" Phoebe exclaimed but Sam shook her head.  
  
"No, I've just been off my meds too long. I'll be fine once I get going in the day." "I promise" She added as she saw the weary looks that Phoebe was giving her.  
  
"... Fine" Phoebe finally agreed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"SAM!" Caitie called as Sam entered the school front doors. Her locker was right near the doors. David, Caitie and DJ all came running down the hallway and grasped her within a huge hug.  
  
"Thank-God you're okay!" DJ said, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"We were so scared!" Caitie said crying as well.  
  
"DJ knows all about the M stuff now" David said  
  
Sam nodded as everyone broke away from the hug and she hugged them all separately starting with David.  
  
"Hey" She greeted  
  
"Hey" He repeated smiling  
  
Sam turned to Caitie who both were lost for words finally they just grabbed each other tightly into each other's arms crying.  
  
"I was so scared Sam" Caitie cried  
  
"Me too" Sam revealed into Caitie's ear.  
  
They both broke apart and Sam turned towards DJ.  
  
"Hey" Sam greeted him softly  
  
"Hey" He smiled, he rubbed the back of his hand along Sam's cheek which Sam grabbed almost like a security blanket. Both of them were crying even harder now and they both out of the blue starting kissing and barely broke apart for air at anytime  
  
"Whoa!" Caitie jumped in surprise.  
  
Then the bell went and the two finally stopped and grinned.  
  
"I guess I don't have to ask if you missed me or not" Sam smiled.  
  
"You guys go on ahead to class" DJ said to Caitie and David. "Well catch up.  
  
David and Caitie looked at each other and shrugged. "Cool, later guys." David said and they took off.  
  
"What's up?" Sam asked  
  
"I want to take you somewhere" DJ said  
  
"But, we have school and I just got arrested!"  
  
"I know Sam but you really need to see this!" DJ said full of energy.  
  
Sam sighed. "DJ.." She started  
  
"Sam, Please? For me"  
  
Sam glazed up at DJ and nodded "Okay"  
  
"Great! Close your eyes and trust me!"  
  
"Always" Sam smiled as she closed her eyes.  
  
DJ took Sam by her arm and led her outside and to his used car that he had bought from his Aunt's friend.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The whole way there Sam had fought off many urges to open her eyes. Soon Sam felt DJ stop the car.  
  
"Okay when you see where we are, you're going to get a little mad but I think it's for your own good. You need to do this" DJ explained  
  
"DJ, What is..?" Sam started but then DJ told her to open her eyes and she realized she was at the prison where Joey and Brian were being held.  
  
"What the hell?" Sam demanded jumping out of the car.  
  
"Sam, I told you you'd be mad but I think you should do this! Just talk to them!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please! For me!" DJ pleaded  
  
Sam tried to remain strong but she couldn't. She slumped her back against his car and crossed her arms.  
  
"I can't"  
  
DJ sighed and walked over beside Sam, crossing his arm too.  
  
"Fine. Let's just go back to school."  
  
Sam bit her lip and looked up at the prison.  
  
"I want to see them" She finally agreed "But you have to be family don't you? and over 18?"  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have a fake ID." DJ challenged  
  
Sam sighed and took out her wallet. She pulled out a fake driver's license Ryan had made her years before. Her name was Paige Daniels.  
  
"Let's do this then" Sam said pocketing her ID and walking up to the gate.  
  
A guard approached them.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked DJ and Sam who froze.  
  
"Yeah," DJ said quickly, stepping forward. "We wanted to visit a couple of inmates."  
  
The guard handed them both a pass. "This will get you inside but you'll have to get approval to visit." He explained as a gate opened.  
  
Sam and DJ followed a long hallway into a reception area. They went up to the desk.  
  
"can I help you?" the girl asked. She was skinny with freckles, and looked really nice but also a little disapproving. . This time, Sam wasn't afraid to speak.  
  
"H- Hi, I was hoping to visit my cousin and his friend. We're all like family.." Sam knew that it would be easier for family to get in but also wanted to shoot herself right then and there for speaking the words that made Joey and Brian her family.  
  
"What's you cousin's name?"  
  
"Brian. Brian O'Neil."  
  
"And the friend, I'm guessing is Joseph Harris? They were brought in together"  
  
Sam slightly smiled and nodded. "Yea, that's him"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
Sam quickly looked over her ID. "Paige Daniels."  
  
"and you are?" She asked DJ.  
  
"MY fiancé," I said quickly. "Kyle Brooks. That's why we want to see them. To tell them the news."  
  
"Can I see some ID?"  
  
DJ started reaching for it, but she shook her head. "No, her." She said smiling and tilting her head towards Sam.  
  
Sam's hand shook as she passed the ID to the receptionist. She looked it over carefully, then nodded and handed us each a clipboard. "Fill these out please."  
  
Sam filled out the form quickly, but when she was done, sat there, staring blankly at the wall.  
  
"Ready?" DJ asked.  
  
Sam nodded, but wasn't sure. DJ put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "We don't have to do this you know."  
  
Sam shook her head. "No, I'm going to do this. I need to"  
  
He nodded and kissed Sam quickly. He took our forms back to the girl who looked them over, then handed us more passes, taking back the old ones. She pressed a button, and a door opened, letting the two teenagers into the other side of the desk. They waited for a minute, then were soon met by a prison guard who briskly went over safety and other procedures, while taking us trough another long, seemingly endless hallway.  
  
"I'm going to get you a private interview room," the guard said as she picked up her pace going down another hallway.  
  
"I don't want to be alone with them," Sam said quickly.  
  
The guard looked suspiciously at Sam. "I mean I know he's my cousin and Joey is one of my best friends and all and I'm here with good news but being as they're in jail they're kinda scaring me." Sam quickly covered.  
  
"In private, their hands and legs will be chained together. Their arms chained to the chair. There are panic buttons in the room, and your friend can wait outside the door. There's a double-sided mirror where he can watch." It was the first time she acknowledged DJ. "And it'll be a whole lot easier without the other perverts in this place surrounding you."  
  
Sam nodded and took a deep breath. The guard led the two to the double- sided window she was talking about and left to go get the two and told them to stay there. They did, and DJ took his hand into Sam's.  
  
They waited fifteen minutes and said nothing. They didn't have to. Sam's heart pumped harder as time went by.  
  
Her mouth was dry and her tongue felt heavy. Eventually, the guard, whose name they had never got, came in from a door on the other side of the room. She aggressively pushed Brian down as another guard did the same to Joey. They chained them to the table and to the chairs. She opened the door on our side and came out.  
  
"They're all yours. The door's open from the outside." She walked down the hall, but Sam had the feeling she would be back. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. 


	8. Prison

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story and the sequel! That really means allot and in appreciation of you guys here's your Part 3! :D  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The air was stale and dry, and nearly sent Sam into a coughing fit. The table looked old and unsteady, which made Sam even more frightened.  
  
Both Brian and Joey stared at Sam with an unreadable expression. They didn't look angry or annoyed but they also didn't look their usual cocky selves.  
  
The room was small, and Sam felt the walls start to close in around her. She felt panicked, but she tried to keep her cool. She knew they fed off of that.  
  
"So, Princess," Brian started casually, his eyes narrowing. "You're my cousin now?"  
  
"And we're a big happy family?" Joey added  
  
"Shut-up" Sam spoke raspy  
  
Joey laughed to himself and shook his head while Brian spat upon the table.  
  
"So, what are you doing here Princess?" Brian asked  
  
"Do. Not. Call me that!" Sam demanded  
  
"Why not?" He challenged "Going to have me arrested?" He smirked and looked down at his chair. "Oops sorry, too late"  
  
Sam was getting more and more scared by the minute and it was becoming visible.  
  
"Oh look Joey, the little bitch is scared" Brian smirked.  
  
Sam could feel her anger boiling inside. Her hands were shaking and again she felt a dizzy spell. She put her arms and hands out straight onto the table and clenched her eyes shut.  
  
"What the hell in wrong with you?" Joey snarled  
  
Sam was extremely pissed off by now. She stood up and looked around the room and looked for a video camera. She spotted one in the far and turned towards it. She flicked her hands outward, blowing it up. She turned back to Joey and Brian and orbed besides Brian's chair and bent down to eye level with him.  
  
"I know shit about the both of you that would make the jury's head twist into one big knot. Still think you can beat me? Bring it on."  
  
With that Sam stood up straight up and casually walked out of the room. She collapsed into DJ's arms once she shut the door behind her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
To Ummm who reviewed chapter 1 but it was for Chapter 6 who asked why Sam didn't just orb out - After she set off the alarm she didn't orb out because she thought she had enough time to look for food and after the cops came she couldn't orb out because of exposure.  
  
Sorry for any confusion this caused Ummm and anyone else. 


	9. Cementary

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story and the sequel! That really means allot and in appreciation of you guys here's your Part 3! : D  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam woke up a few minutes later and DJ helped her back to his car, after giving the card back their visitor passes.  
  
"I don't want to go back to school" Sam said suddenly  
  
"Where do you want to go then?" DJ asked  
  
"Can I drive? I know a place." Sam asked softly  
  
"Yea sure, whatever you need."  
  
DJ quickly pulled over to the side of the road and got out and ran to the other side of the car while Sam just shifted seats. She took the car out of gear and put it in drive before pulling out and turning the car around.  
  
Sam didn't speak the whole trip until she pulled over to the side of the road and was about to get out. "Wait here"  
  
DJ didn't know where they were but his best guess was a little bit outside of the city.  
  
He looked around to see where Sam had gone but he couldn't see her. He looked around at his surroundings but didn't see anything that Sam would possibly want to stop here for.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam knew where she was and where she was going. It was two small towns outside the city where Paige grew up and Sam spent the first eight years of her life. She kept walking. She could feel tears strolling down her face. She crossed her arms and finally stopped. She looked at the places surrounding her and directly where she stopped was the cemetery where her 'parents' were buried.  
  
Though she called Piper 'mom'. Sam still believed that the adults who raised Paige and her still held the title of her parents.  
  
Sam took a deep shaky breath and walked forward. She knew exactly where to go that she didn't even have to look where she was going. About three minutes into the graveyard she stopped and sat on the ground. She faced two headstones.  
  
'Julie Holt-Matthews A Loving Mother Of Two and A Terrific Person'  
  
'Daniel Matthews Amazing Father and An Excellent Role-Model'  
  
"Why'd you have to die?" Sam asked softly "None of this would ever have happened if you guys were still alive! WHY!?" Sam screamed and broke down crying.  
  
Sam stayed there for almost ten minutes before she got off her feet and wiped her eyes away and she ran out of the cemetery. Once she was away she slowed down to a normal pace and went back to DJ's car where he was still waiting.  
  
"You okay?" he asked  
  
Sam nodded. "Yea"  
  
"Okay, school will be out by the time we get back so let's take you home okay?"  
  
Sam nodded again and got into the car.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Manor -  
  
DJ was right by the time they got back to the city, school was out. They were now parked outside the Manor.  
  
"I'll see you tonight okay? I'll get David and Caitie and we'll all go out together okay?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Okay. Thanks"  
  
"No problem, now go. They're probably wondering where you are." DJ smiled and Sam smiled back and got out.  
  
She headed up the Manor steps and walked inside. Piper was waiting on the stairs. She stood up once Sam walked inside and headed towards her room.  
  
"School called. Where were you?"  
  
Sam didn't respond but kept walking.  
  
"SAMANTHA ROSE HALLIWELL! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Piper yelled  
  
Sam stopped walking but didn't turn around.  
  
"Where were you?" Piper asked again  
  
"Out" Sam responded coldly  
  
"Where?" Piper demanded  
  
Sam spun around. "I went to see Brian and Joey okay?" She said softly, giving up.  
  
"What? Why?" Piper's voice softened too  
  
"I needed to see with my own eyes that they were still there." Sam admitted  
  
"Oh sweetie" Piper's voice broke. Piper walked closer to Sam. "I'm so sorry. I never knew. The last week I WAS very worried about you. I didn't sleep and I DID blame Paige. Didn't talk to her at all and then after watching them put handcuffs on you and putting you into the back of a police car. It was like I wasn't on Earth just something that resembled it. I'm so sorry" Piper was crying now.  
  
Sam walked closer to Piper and they hugged. Sam was crying too. "Me too. I'm sorry too!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Paige soon came home and found Piper and Sam talking. They stopped when Paige came in and Sam stood up.  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
Paige sighed and nodded and the two headed upstairs.  
  
(A/N: not including their talk because I don't know what they would say so use your imaginations okay? We're moving on with the story!)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Soon everybody in the Manor was home and nobody was fighting with anybody else.  
  
Everyone gathered in the living room.  
  
"What's everyone want for dinner tonight?" Piper asked excitedly  
  
"Oh" Paige and Phoebe said in unison looking guilty  
  
"We kinda have dates tonight" Phoebe explained  
  
"Yea and DJ, Caitie and David are having a little thing tonight for me." Sam said awkwardly  
  
"And remember we're doubling with Darryl and his wife tonight?" Leo said confused  
  
"Oh god honey! You're right!" Piper said slapping her forehead.  
  
"Good thing nobody wanted anything!" Paige joked  
  
Suddenly a car horn beeped.  
  
"That's Aaron! Bye everyone!" Paige exclaimed  
  
"Bye!" The other five said in unison.  
  
Almost two minutes later two more horns beeped.  
  
"That's us!" Phoebe and Sam called "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Piper and Leo chorused together  
  
Just as the door closed the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Leo answered  
  
"Hi Leo. It's Darryl. I'm sorry we can't make it tonight! Darryl Jr. has food poisoning from something!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Darryl. Just help Darryl Jr. get better!"  
  
"Thanks Leo!"  
  
With that the both of them hung up. "Darryl Jr. got food poisoning! they can't make it."  
  
"Oh, I hope he's okay!" Piper said worriedly  
  
"Yea me too"  
  
"Well then I guess. I'll get started on dinner after all!"  
  
Just as Piper stood up Phoebe barged in the door looking very angry.  
  
"Idiot! Jason(hasn't gone to HK yet!) just stopped by to tell me he couldn't make it and he didn't have his cell phone so he didn't call!"  
  
"Well, you're in luck! Our plans fell through too."  
  
"Oh, good! so we can have a semi-family night!"  
  
Almost twenty minutes later Paige came barging into the house too.  
  
"Aaron's dad had a heart attack! So Aaron had to bring me home and then go see him. Why are you still home?" Paige asked Leo who was sitting in the living room  
  
"Our plans fell through too!" Phoebe explained coming out of the kitchen. "I'll tell Piper to put you on something."  
  
"Thanks" Paige sighed sitting down.  
  
Phoebe disappeared into kitchen again and Paige joined Leo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
I know your all wondering why I included all that stuff the end but it'll make sense in the next chapter. So read up and then review! 


	10. Meet The Parents

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper was smiling as she set the table. She was having a great day and now she was about to sit down to a nice dinner with her amazing husband and two wonderful sisters.  
  
Sam would've been joining them but she went with her friends. If she had knew before she had gone out that everyone was staying home for dinner then Piper was almost positive she would've cancelled her plans but before she went out everyone else was going out too. It wasn't until after she left that everyone's plans got cancelled for one reason or another.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Everyone gathered at DJ's house where Sam finally met his mom and aunt.  
  
"Hello, It's nice to meet you both" Sam smiled widely even though she was extremely nervous.  
  
"DJ, talks a lot about you Sam. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." His mother spoke.  
  
"Thank-you. The same to you as well."  
  
DJ then interrupted and told them that David and Caitie were on there way and that he wanted to show Sam around first.  
  
DJ took Sam upstairs and showed her where everything was. The last room was his, which was awkward for both of them. They went inside and sat down on his bed. There were a few awkward seconds before DJ spoke.  
  
"Sam, do you consider yourself a virgin?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Sam exclaimed a bit louder then she meant too. She quickly lowered her voice. "What?!"  
  
"Well whenever I think about what happened to you and your situation. I still think of you as a virgin because you never really completely consented. What do you think about it?" DJ explained.  
  
Sam was speechless. She couldn't believe DJ had brought this up. Was this way of suggesting they have sex?  
  
"I've never really thought of it that way. I mean after you get pregnant it's kind of hard not to think of yourself as a virgin. You know?"  
  
DJ nodded and there was an awkward silence again. Sam had to ask something.  
  
"DJ? Are you trying to suggest something?"  
  
DJ cupped Sam's left cheek in his hand. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Sam. You know that right?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Then I wouldn't ever suggest anything that I wouldn't think you were ready for okay?"  
  
Sam nodded again and the two kissed deeply.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Caitie asked, knocking on DJ's door.  
  
The two pulled apart. David had covered his eyes and turned away while Caitie was grinning with raised eyebrows.  
  
Sam and DJ both blushed deeply to a dark scarlet.  
  
"Come on in guys" DJ finally said.  
  
Caitie, Sam, DJ and David sat in DJ's room for almost 2hours just talking, laughing and having a good time. DJ's mother and aunt would come around every half hour or so taking their empty food wrappers and pop bottles and replacing them.  
  
"Your mom and aunt are really nice DJ!" Caitie repeated. She had said that every time they would come around with more food and drinks.  
  
"Thank-you... again Caitie" DJ laughed.  
  
Sam finally glanced at the clock and it read 9:15.  
  
"Oh, crap. I should get home. DJ could you drive me?"  
  
Caitie and David looked at the clock too and they realized they should go too.  
  
Everyone piled downstairs and said goodbye to DJ's family and walked out the front door. DJ looked around.  
  
"David, man? Where's your car? How'd you guys get here?"  
  
Caitie and David were holding hands, getting ready to blink out. "We blinked" David said simply  
  
"You what?" DJ asked confused  
  
"Uh, sweetie, It's a magic thing!"  
  
DJ sighed. "Oh okay... can I see it?"  
  
David shrugged and let go of Caitie's hand. He blinked from in front of DJ to behind him.  
  
"You just think of a location and picture it in your head and you blink."  
  
DJ shrugged. "Cool, man. Well we'll see you tomorrow, cool?"  
  
David nodded. "Cool, later."  
  
Sam waved and she and DJ headed towards his car.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Just like earlier that afternoon. Sam and DJ were sitting in his car outside the Manor.  
  
"Well, you uh know, that uh. I'm going to be home alone for a bit. Everyone else is out. Do you think you could keep me company?"  
  
DJ smiled. "Sure, no problem."  
  
They both got out and walked out the walkway with DJ's arm around Sam's waist. When they got to the porch, Sam threw caution against the wind and kissed DJ deeply like they had earlier. They didn't break the kiss as Sam fiddled with the doorknob, not stopping to wonder why it wasn't locked.  
  
The two stepped inside still kissing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper and everyone else didn't sit down for dinner until nearly 9:00. They were almost done at around 9:20 when they heard the doorknob jiggle and the door open and close again.  
  
"Are you sure no ones home?" DJ's breathless voice came  
  
"Yea, they're all out someplace." Sam's equally breathless voice came  
  
"Okay" DJ spoke back.  
  
The next thing they all heard was Sam's bedroom door close shut. Piper threw down her napkin and stood up angrily.  
  
Paige, Phoebe and Leo all followed Piper to Sam's bedroom where she opened the door to reveal Sam and DJ making out heavily and DJ's shirt laying on the floor beside them, as they were on the bed.  
  
Piper cleared her throat, making her presence known.  
  
Sam moved so quickly away from DJ that he fell to the floor with a thud. Phoebe tried to stifle a laugh from the situation but it quickly disappeared when she looked at Sam and realized it was one of the first times she ever saw Sam scared and right then Sam looked petrified.  
  
"You. Out" Piper spoke to DJ.  
  
DJ nodded and quickly grabbed his shirt and jacket. Sam stood up but Piper spoke again. "You. Sit"  
  
Sam nodded and sat back down. "You three. Out as well" Piper spoke to Leo, Paige and Phoebe but without turning around.  
  
Once everyone was gone, Piper shut Sam's door and stood, crossing her arms.  
  
"You, know with everything that has happened with Brian and Joey and I didn't think this would become an issue for another couple years." Piper didn't yell but she didn't speak gently.  
  
"I don't know what happened tonight. I screwed up...again. Think I'll ever be able to get through a week without screwing up?" 


	11. Might Be A Problem

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam was grounded for one week for taking DJ into her room without permission but Sam didn't mind. She almost felt happy that she was finally in a situation where she had people that cared enough about her to punish her and help her know better for next time.  
  
It was Monday morning now and tomorrow Sam wasn't going to school because the trial was continuing but at least this time Sam wasn't a nervous wreck.  
  
Sam was in her room, catching up on the homework she had missed over the last week when she went AWOL, when she heard the familiar annoying beep of her pager.  
  
Sam looked towards the drawer of her dresser where she kept the beeper. Only the people she knew from before had the number.  
  
She stood up and cautiously opened the dresser drawer. She picked up the beeper and looked at the message. When she saw what it was she gasped and ran out to the living room to the nearest phone. She quickly dialed Piper's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Piper answered.  
  
"Mom?" Sam asked scared.  
  
"Sam? What is it? What's wrong?" Piper was getting freaked by her daughter's panting and scared voice.  
  
Sam's eyes focused on the message of the pager again and spoke in to the phone.  
  
"We may have a problem." 


	12. Won't Happen

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper and Leo burst through the front door of the Manor to find Sam looking intently at her pager, packing back and forth breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh god. Oh god" She kept muttering.  
  
"Sam?" Piper asked  
  
"Oh god. Oh god." Sam kept whispering and pacing.  
  
"Sam?" Piper asked again, but Sam didn't stop.  
  
Piper stood in front of Sam and stopped her from pacing any more. She carefully removed the pager from Sam's hands.  
  
"It's time to come home - Adam Chance." Piper read the message. "Adam Chance?"  
  
"Your last foster parents?" Leo spoke.  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Why would they be telling you to come home if they kicked you out?"  
  
"Because I got better." Sam stated. "They must not know that you guys adopted me or took me back or whatever the hell it's called!"  
  
"It's okay, Sam. Just calm down!"  
  
"No, it's not! I have to focus on the trial right now! I can't handle this! Not now!"  
  
"Then don't!" Piper stated "For now, we'll just ignore it okay?"  
  
Sam nodded and sighed. "I'm going to bed". Sam orbed to her bedroom.  
  
Piper looked at Leo and they both sighed. "What are we going to do?" Leo asked  
  
"I don't know" Piper admitted  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A couple hours had passed by now and Sam walked out of her bedroom looking refreshed and ready to face the world.  
  
"I'm ready" She told Piper and Leo as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, well you're not testifying today right?" Leo asked  
  
"Nope. Alyssa and my doctor are though."  
  
"Okay, let's go" Piper spoke.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Leo, Sam and Piper arrived in Piper's jeep at the court house and they all jumped out and went inside.  
  
The trial was soon underway and Alyssa was testifying first.  
  
"I met Brian when I was in seventh grade. It was a little bit before he met Sam."  
  
"What enticed him about you?" Brian and Joey's lawyer asked  
  
"I'm not sure I understand your question" Alyssa responded  
  
"Let me rephrase that for you then. What attracted you towards Brian? His looks maybe? or were you interested in trying drugs? Some of your friends know him and you met through them? What happened that led to your introduction?"  
  
"My friend at the time - Sarah Lewis knew Brian. I didn't know that Sarah was into drugs and stuff and I met Brian through her."  
  
"How could you not know that your friend was on drugs?"  
  
"I never said we were tight friends, just that we WERE friends. There's a difference. We were school friends happy? Didn't see much of each other outside of school until I was out one night, taking a walk and I saw Sarah. I said hi to her and she was with her brother Kyle and Brian. Brian was real nice to me and invited him to a party he was having two nights from then. A Friday. I said I'd try to show up. Which I did."  
  
"And then what happened?" The lawyer dug deeper  
  
"I arrived at the party, Sarah, Kyle, Joey and Brian were already there. Sarah introduced me to Joey who was setting food and stuff up. Soon Thomas Hill arrived and he brought the drugs and beer Brian asked him to hang onto because Thomas parents were out of town a lot. Thomas usually held onto everything for us. I caved to peer pressure. I'm getting help now"  
  
"Nothing further you honor" The lawyer stopped and Alyssa was excused from the bench.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Dr. Bartch" Kim started "Could you please state for the court, everything you treated Samantha Matthews-Halliwell for on the night she was brought into the ER?"  
  
"Of course" The doctor replied. "She was brought in late into the night, an ambulance had picked her up after a anonymous call went into 911. I took her into surgery. She had a fractured nose, her lip was split open several times which needed stitches. Her right lung was on the verge of collapsing, couple of nearly broken ribs, she suffered a miscarriage and then there were bruises and cuts covering most of her neck, face, stomach, back and her head."  
  
"How long did it take Miss. Matthews-Halliwell to recover from these injuries?"  
  
"The ribs weren't broken so it just required her to refrain from any sport activities for a bit, there were about three stitches put into her side for the reason and because we had to remove the beginning of her infant. The stitches stayed in for about a week. The stitches in her lip fell out on their own within about a week and a half. Miss. Matthews-Halliwell stayed in bed for about two days before she was able to walk and move without much pain."  
  
"Would you say taking into consideration everything that happened to her Samantha Matthews-Halliwell was lucky?"  
  
"Yes. Very." The doctor said stone-faced. "Very lucky indeed. I was actually surprised to find out she didn't suffer brain damage."  
  
"Would you say she was lucky to even survive?"  
  
"Yes. I would"  
  
Joey, Brian and their lawyer all sighed at this comment. It was going to be hard for them to come back after that.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hey everyone - I want to finish this story. I want to get started on the next and final part of the series because I have really good ideas for it! So any ideas would be really helpful from here! (Ideas involving the case, like questions Brian's lawyer could ask anybody or just anything like that!) Thanks everyone for your patience for this chapter! 


	13. Murder

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The night after the part of the trial Sam was in her room doing homework. She barely heard the phone ring out in the living room so she didn't pay any attention to it until Phoebe came in and handed her the phone.  
  
"Who is it?" Sam asked confused. All of her friends had her cell phone number.  
  
Phoebe shrugged and left the room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sam, It's me. Luke."  
  
"Luke. Hey!" Sam greeted still confused. Out of anybody Luke would have her cell phone number.  
  
"Listen Sam. It's Alyssa. She's kind of sick right now and wants to talk to you. Can you come?"  
  
Sam stood up fast. If there was anything that she could ever thank Brian and Joey for it was that they made sure nobody would ever know what they were talking about when they called somebody just in case siblings of parents heard parts of the call. Luke was saying that Alyssa badly hurt by somebody else and that she needed help. "Uh. Yea." Sam said clearing her throat. "Where you at?" Sam grabbed a pen and a note pad quickly and listened for Luke to list the address.  
  
"Like I said Alyssa's sick but we went out for some pizza. I thought it might make her feel better so we're down by Joe's Pizza Palace. You know where that is?"  
  
"Yea. I got it. I'll be right there Luke. Ten minutes. Max."  
  
Both Sam and Luke hung up and Sam ran out of her bedroom. "MOM!" She called for Piper.  
  
"Sam? I'm right here!" Piper said grinning, as she came out of the kitchen. Her smile slid as she saw Sam's expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need the jeep! I can't explain why right now! Just please!" Sam pleaded  
  
"Yea. Sure" Piper said cautiously.  
  
"Thanks" Sam said. Sam ran towards the front door, swiping the jeep keys form the coffee table as she passed it. She grabbed her leather jacket from a chair and ran out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
In about 8 minutes, Sam was able at arrive at Joe's Pizza Palace, she immediately went to the ally beside it.  
  
Luke ran towards her. "Thank-God you're here Sam! It was Kyle!"  
  
"Kyle? Kyle Lewis? He's under house arrest!"  
  
"His parents let him and Sarah have a party tonight as long as they chaperoned and Kyle slipped out! Brian put him and Sarah up to it when their parents took them to visit them in prison once!"  
  
"They probably thought I'd be with you guys." Sam muttered  
  
Luke nodded and they both ran by Alyssa. She had a stab wound on the left side of her stomach. Her chest was barely moving and Sam quickly searched for a pulse. There barely was one. She could feel it only every five seconds.  
  
"Oh God Alyssa. Stay with us okay?" Sam cried. Her eye filling with tears. "Luke call 911!"  
  
"I did just as you pulled up." He was starting to cry too.  
  
"Damn it!" Sam swore as Alyssa's pulse got weaker.  
  
She couldn't hear any sirens getting closer or any at all. Sam held a shaking hand to Alyssa's wound.  
  
"Stay with us. Alyssa." She whispered again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luke asked noticing her hand.  
  
"Shh." Sam said.  
  
Luke's eyes widened as blue sparks finally emerged from Sam's hand, healing Alyssa's wound and shirt, clearing it of blood too.  
  
Alyssa coughed a little as she struggled to catch her breath. Luke and Sam helped her to her feet and held her up for a few minutes so she could regain her senses.  
  
"What the hell happened?" She asked. Her voice was raspy.  
  
"Kyle. He stabbed you." Luke explained.  
  
"I know" Alyssa said nodding. "I mean. What the hell happened after that like two minutes ago?"  
  
"I don't know." Sam saved your life though." Luke smiled happily, this time, crying tears of joy.  
  
Alyssa smiled and they both looked at Sam.  
  
"I don't know what you did girl but Thank-You. I know you might tell us someday and when you do; It won't matter if it was just a miracle or if you're superhuman or something. It will never change the thought in my mind that you saved my life."  
  
Sam was crying tears of joy too. All three hugged and only pulled away when the sound of a man clearing his throat caught their attention.  
  
All three of them looked and saw Kyle, standing at the end of the alley.  
  
"You bastard" Luke said aloud.  
  
"Language Lucas" Kyle taunted "Brian and Joey sent me for three jobs actually. To stab one of you pesky idiots." Kyle pointed at Luke and Alyssa. "And second - To wait for Sam to come in and save their life. But here's the strange thing. They said Sam wouldn't save her a natural way or wait for an ambulance. They said something about blue sparks or blue energy or something and well... I just witnessed everything I need to see to complete job three."  
  
Kyle reached around to his back and pulled out a small handgun.  
  
And right then - when it really mattered - Sam froze. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She couldn't react in any way. . From the time Kyle pulled out the gun everything seemed to happen in slow motion but as soon as she was able to react again, everything sped up too fast for her to be able to stop anything from happening. From the moment the shots were fired Sam was able to react but everything happened to fast.  
  
Kyle aimed for Sam but Alyssa pushed her out of the way and Luke tried to push Alyssa out of the way too. The bullets hit them instead. Sam hit the ground hard and as well did Alyssa and Luke.  
  
They both were hit right above their right lungs.  
  
Kyle looked at Alyssa and Luke's almost lifeless bodies and took off running. Apparently that part of the plan.  
  
Sam quickly jumped to her feet and knelt down again between Luke and Alyssa. Luke had died on impact to the ground but Alyssa was still somewhat alive and just near unconscious.  
  
"Sam" She whispered.  
  
"Alyssa. Save you energy girl!" Sam rose her head a bit.  
  
Was she just hearing things? No! It was real!.  
  
"Alyssa! Hang on Hun! I can - There's an ambulance! I can hear it!"  
  
Alyssa shook her head. "We both know. It's too late." "This should be me" Sam cried softly, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
Alyssa shoo her head again. "No. I was paying you back and Luke just took the extra hit."  
  
"All the damn good it did for you!" Sam said still crying.  
  
"You gave me an extra five minutes of life Sam! Thank-you! We got to hug one last time! All three of us!"  
  
Sam nodded. Alyssa grabbed Sam's hand almost as if they were arm wrestling and Sam held on just as tight. "Hang on Hun." Sam whispered again. "You're the bestest and truest friend I've ever had Alyssa. I can't lose you. I won't" Sam shook her head to confirm her words."  
  
"Remember that time a couple years ago when the same thing happened to you when you backed up Joey and Brian up when they went up against some people they had problems with? The shot hit you pretty bad and we thought we were going to lose you?"  
  
Sam nodded. "I said that I wished to get to know you better because every time you would hang out with us I knew you were the type of person that would make me feel safe whenever and wherever. I then got to know you and I've never regretted it. Not even now. YOU. You Sam are the truest friend anyone could ever have."  
  
"Everyone I love gets hurt Alyssa."  
  
Alyssa shook her head one last time. "No Sam. Everyone you love is a lot happier at the end."  
  
Alyssa smiled at Sam through her pain and Sam smiled through her tears tightening her grip on Alyssa's hand as she heard the ambulance approaching closer and closer but at that point Alyssa's eyes closed and her grip loosened.  
  
More tears fell off of Sam's face but she didn't remove her grip.  
  
It didn't seem like a long time Sam was sitting there crying with Alyssa and Luke but Sam didn't even realize she was in a hospital room being checked.  
  
The ambulance had come not long after Alyssa had passed. Sam didn't realize anything was happening but really the ambulance came, took Sam from their bodies, examined her in the ambulance and realized she was going through a stage of shock and took her to the hospital where she was now being checked over again by doctors and nurses. They were asking her questions and she see their mouths moving out of the corners of her eyes but she wasn't hearing them and her brain certainly wasn't processing them.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** 


	14. Abuse of Abilties and Another Birthday

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
After about twenty minutes the doctor and nurses came back in to talk to her again. By now she was able to collect her thoughts and process some things that were happening.  
  
"Sam? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Uh... yea" She responded a moment later.  
  
"My name is Doctor Beale. I treated you tonight. How are you doing?"  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Sam replied  
  
"You went into a type of shock, it's common when you witness something like you did. Especially if you were close to the victims."  
  
"Can I leave?"  
  
"There are some officers outside who want to take a statement from you and while you're doing that, we can call your mom and dad."  
  
"Can I check myself out? I have some money, I can call a taxi."  
  
"I'm sorry, you're under 18. It's the law."  
  
"Well does it have to be my mom and dad? Can I call someone else?"  
  
"Of course, who would you like us to call?"  
  
"Uh. I'm not sure yet. I'll think it over."  
  
"Okay. Well are you ready to talk to the officers waiting outside?"  
  
"Uh, yea. I think so. just give me a minute."  
  
"No problem"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Twenty minutes later -  
  
Sam walked out of her hospital room. she had just given her statement to the police but they asked her so many questions, half of them being questions they just kept repeating, as if they were trying to trap her in a lie. But she was finally free to go and Doctor Beale came in and told her to go to the front desk to call someone.  
  
Sam picked the phone receiver up and reached her fingers for the keys but kept pulling them back. She didn't know whom to call.  
  
Finally she decided, she would call someone who she wasn't sure if it was safe idea but it was better then calling Piper, Leo, Paige or Phoebe.  
  
"Hi." Sam said nervously into the phone receiver.  
  
"I need you to walk out of the hospital with me and sign my dad's name on some forms. Yea, I know you're on house arrest Thomas but I can't call my parents. No. Just forget it."  
  
Sam hung up the phone receiver and leaned against the wall. She was actually relieved Thomas couldn't come, she would be too freaked out to be with anyone she knew from her past after what happened that night. Doctor Beale stood in front of her. "Someone coming?"  
  
Sam lied and nodded, "Yea. I just hung up.  
  
"Great, I'm going to leave these forms with Elaine here." He explained handing Sam's forms to the receptionist. "Just explain when they come in their relation to you and Elaine will give them the forms and you can leave."  
  
"Thanks. Doctor Beale" Sam smiled fakely  
  
"No problem Miss. Halliwell" Dr. Beale smiled back oblivious to Sam's fakeness.  
  
Once Dr. Beale started to walk away Sam's face went grave and she turned to Elaine.  
  
She quickly looked around and saw the hallway pretty much empty around her. Everybody was down and waiting outside room quite a ways where she knew they wouldn't see anything.  
  
Sam turned to Elaine. "Take a nap" she spoke pointing down Elaine looked at her confusingly for just a second before collapsing onto her computer keyboard, asleep. Sam quickly grabbed her forms and waved her hand over them all, magically filling them in. Once that was done, Sam put them back into Elaine's hand and ran as fast as she could out of the hospital.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Once outside, Sam ran to the side of the hospital and behind some trees before orbing out to the jeep, where she had left it and going back to the Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam walked inside the Manor. Piper was waiting for her. "You okay?" She asked  
  
"Yea. Fine. Thanks."  
  
"Sam, what happened? You scared me when you left."  
  
"Alyssa was hurt. Kyle got out of his house and stabbed her. Her and Luke are both dead. Kyle came back and shot them."  
  
"Oh god. Sam, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yea. Me too. Thanks. I'm going to go to bed"  
  
"Yea, okay sure."  
  
"Thanks." Sam walked over to her bedroom but stopped before going in. "Happy Early Birthday mom"  
  
Piper gave a forced smile "Thanks." Piper's birthday was tomorrow but she wasn't that excited for it.  
  
Sam smiled and went to bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The next day -  
  
It was Wednesday morning but again there was no school for Sam but this time it was due to an inservice. Sam was happy; she got to spend her mother's birthday with the rest of the family.  
  
"Happy Birthday Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed, as soon as she waltzed into the kitchen, excitedly.  
  
Leo, Paige and Sam all laughed as she behind Piper and gave her kisses on each side of her face.  
  
"You're excited enough!" Paige commented  
  
"Hey, any time a person gets older and it's not me then I'm happy!" Phoebe joked.  
  
"So what are we going to do for your birthday?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Nobody has to work?" Leo asked  
  
"I took the day off" Paige and Phoebe said in unison.  
  
"Guys, I appreciate you doing that, I really do" Piper spoke. "But I don't really have anything planned and I was thinking of just relaxing and being with Wyatt." "Oh come on Piper, It's your birthday-" Paige was cut off.  
  
"I KNOW, what day it is guys. I'm serious though. It's not a day I like to celebrate." With that Piper left the kitchen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Everybody just sat around the Manor for the rest of the day. Paige did some crosswords, Phoebe read, Sam stayed in her room but left the door open and Leo did things here and there. Mediating, sitting and relaxing or he read.  
  
Suddenly Piper came down the stairs. "Uh. Dave just called my cell from the club. I'm going in for a little bit. I'll be back soon. Wyatt's sleeping but a baby monitor is down here so you'll hear him when he wakes up."  
  
Leo, Phoebe and Paige all nodded and said goodbye.  
  
"BYE SAM" Piper called into her room.  
  
"Bye Mom. Be careful."  
  
With that Piper left and Sam orbed up to her and Leo's bedroom.  
  
"What are you hiding?" She whispered to herself.  
  
Sam walked over to sleeping Wyatt and smiled. "Hey, little brother." She spoke grinning. Sam started to walk back into the room when a floorboard creaked. Sam looked down and saw one of the boards she was standing on was bending in a little at the top of it.  
  
Sam kneeled down and pushed on the top of the board. Both end moved almost like a teeter-totter and Sam pulled out the board completely. She looked inside and felt around. She pulled out a small vinyl book. She took off the elastics and opened it in the middle. The date was dated back to the day before Piper's sixteenth birthday.  
  
'Dear Diary' Sam read aloud.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's me. Piper, Geez. I really am a loser, I'm talking to my own diary like I would talk to somebody on the phone. Tomorrow is my birthday, the big 1- 6. 16 is a big deal, I mean you can get your license and you can get into PG 16+ movies. Oh well, no point in getting excited about it Phoebe has a soccer game tomorrow and Prue is head cheerleader so they'll both be at that so of course Grams will be there to show her support for the both of them. No one will remember. No one will even wish me happy birthday let alone get me anything. I hate being the middle sister. I hate being a sister in general. I just want to get out of this life. I promised myself when I was fourteen though. Live to get to my sixteenth birthday and if things don't pick up after that, I'll decide from there."  
  
"Oh god. Mom" Sam said, tears rolling down her face. She flipped the page. It was written around 1:00 in the morning after her birthday.  
  
"Diary. This will probably be my last entry. I got through my sixteenth birthday and it was the worst thing that has or will ever happen to me. I woke up and opened my door and just as I started to walkout to go downstairs. Prue pushes me back in because she's in some sort of big hurry. I fell pretty hard but Prue didn't notice. Phoebe and Grams were busy arguing in the kitchen and Grams yelled at me to wait in the living room or upstairs while she was talking to Phoebe. I came my room to get dressed and found Prue raiding the place looking for a top she wanted to borrow. I yelled at her for being in here without asking and going through my stuff and Grams came up in here and told me not to yell at Prue like that. They all left and I got dressed. I was forced to go to Phoebe's soccer game. It started storming and it got really dark, fast but they wouldn't cancel the game unless someone got hurt because of the field conditions, which didn't happen because all the girls wear cleats. Plus the game went in overtime so we were stuck there until almost 10:00 at night. Grams then told me that I looked like I was sulking too much and told me to go to the car. I did what I was told but couldn't find the car in the rain. I ran into Joshua. Prue's recently ex-boyfriend. He was nice tonight though. He offered to help me find the car but he led me to his car. He said we should just stay there until the game was over and then I could find Grams, Phoebe and Prue from there. I stupidly said okay and then...."  
  
Sam slammed the diary shut. Tears were freely rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"She knew. She remembered." She whispered to herself. **************************************************************************** *************** 


	15. Diary

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam cautiously opened the diary again and turned to the next entry, it was written about a week later.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
It's been almost a week since my 16th birthday. Grams knows what happened, I know she knows. Yesterday she asked me to cook dinner for Phoebe and Prue and I tried to make the easiest thing I could find. I love cooking, I really do but ever since Saturday everything that I've ever liked... just.. anything and everything has made me nauseas at the thought of it. I was halfway done pouring the noodles from the Kraft Dinner box into the pot when I was about to be sick to my stomach. I ran to the backdoor of the kitchen and I couldn't help it. Then Grams came in. Apparently she had gotten halfway to where she was going and realized she had forgotten something. She found me and asked what was wrong and I was forced to lie to her and tell her I thought I was getting sick. Things are bad. I know. First there was my just-another-regular-day-to-my-family birthday then there was... the.. the rape. I guess I can't be afraid to say that word anymore, I mean that's what happened.. right? I wish I could say things couldn't get any worst but I know they could. He could tell people. - I got through a week at school, every time he would see me he would grin and wink. It didn't seem like he told anyone. - Grams could find out or worse.. Prue and/or Phoebe could find out. That would be the worst thing that could happen. I love my sisters, truly I do but if they find out then they would just do that thing they do where when things get real they'll act like they care and they'll be supportive but that's only when they're here at home. God forbid if they ever even look at me in public!'  
  
Piper was now speaking from a place to rage in a rant about her sisters. Sam turned to the next entry. She didn't know why she couldn't stop reading, she knew she shouldn't be doing and with each line she read more tears rolled down her face but she couldn't stop. The next entry was from the next day.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
It's been exactly a week since it happened. The nightmares are still daily or nightly whichever. Last night's was different though. Grams was there. Watching through his car window. She suddenly disappeared though. I don't know. I've been getting sick to my stomach every morning now. I'm really scared. He didn't use protection. I know he didn't. This all is Prue's fault. He was mad because she wouldn't sleep with him and then dumped him. I respect Prue for having her morals but this shouldn't have happened to me!'  
  
"The astral projection spell" Sam stated quietly  
  
'Sorry. I just threw you(the diary) at the wall and everyone came to see what was wrong. Prue started asking snottily why I was crying and to keep it down because she was listening to music to her room next door. Phoebe looked concerned though. She went under Grams arm and stood in front of them all and asked what was wrong. Prue's face faded with anger after Phoebe asked that and I guess she must've realized something really was wrong. Grams didn't ask what was wrong though. She didn't prod she just quietly told Prue and Phoebe to leave me alone and that I probably wanted to be by myself. Before leaving Phoebe picked you up and I definitely gave myself away then. My eyes went big as soon as Phoebe touched you. I swore at hey by telling her. "Phoebe give me my goddamned diary!" Phoebe's hand was shaking when she gave it to me. I still didn't get in trouble with Grams. She knows, she definitely knows and now Prue and Phoebe know something is really wrong too.'  
  
The last two entries Sam read were the most interesting ones. They confirmed Sam's thoughts. 'Here it is Monday morning. I got sick to my stomach again. Grams opened the bathroom door on me and Prue and Phoebe saw me too. I quickly washed up and tried to brush past them saying I was still sick.  
  
Grams stopped me and looked at Prue and Phoebe. "You're all staying home today" she told us. I stared at Grams angrily and as soon as I felt the tears welling in my eyes and stormed off to my room and slammed the door. There's no lock on my door so while I'm sitting here writing all of this my back is against my door. I can heard Grams coming up the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairwell. She's talking to me. "Piper. Get dressed and come downstairs." She just told me, I must as well, there's no getting out of it. I'm not going to risk sneaking out like Prue or Phoebe. Not if there's a chance I'm pregnant.'  
  
The next thing Piper had written was this:  
  
God, It's been so long since I wrote in here. I guess there hasn't been much to write about.  
  
"That's when Grams took the memory" Sam stated softly, nodding to herself but she turned to the next entry.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
I had the nightmares again last night. My mind is hazy about yesterday. For some reason I woke up this morning and all my previous entries in here about what happened were gone, I closed you and opened you again but then they were all there again. I'm so confused and Prue, Phoebe and Grams seemed to forget there was ever something wrong... It's better this way. I know I'm pregnant. My period is late and I've been sick every morning lately. God. I hate my life. If this whole thing, this whole ordeal. If it hadn't given me a child I think I might consider suicide but I have life growing inside of me. I know I won't be able to keep him/her but I can't kill it. I love it already."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** 


	16. Timeline

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Brian and Joey's trial has begun. While trying to maintain dealing with new information, her new boyfriend, magic and trying to gain a normal life during High School can Sam deal with it all?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hey all! This is the timeline for what's happened in the series. It'll help you understand the next few chapters. Note - The timeline is when everything in the story happened not when I was actually writing it!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
May 2003 - Sam arrives in the Halliwell lives.  
  
August 2003 - Sam moves in with the Halliwell's and gets enrolled for her eleventh grade at Baker High School.  
  
September 2003 - Sam's 16th birthday  
  
End of September 2003 - Sam's attack  
  
October 2003 - Sam meets DJ  
  
Late October 2003 - The family finds out about Piper being Sam's biological mother  
  
November 2003 - The charges are pressed  
  
January 2004 - The trial begins January 2004 - Luke and Alyssa are murdered  
  
January 2004 - Piper's birthday 


	17. Parentals

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"See something you like?" Piper's almost cold tone echoed in Sam's ears.  
  
Sam dropped the diary on accident as she quickly stood up. "Mom" She spoke aloud in a desolated tone of voice.  
  
"Sam. Give me the diary." Piper spoke, sounding near tears.  
  
Sam bent down and picked up the diary. She handed it to Piper.  
  
"When did you get home?" Sam asked, her voice was croaky.  
  
"A couple minutes ago. I forgot the keys to my office for the club." She explained. "What parts did you read?" Piper asked in expressionlessly  
  
"I just picked it up and opened it when you came in." Sam lied  
  
"Contrary to what I'm sure is popular belief Sam, I'm not stupid. Somebody doesn't cry as much as you obviously have been by just opening a diary and not reading anything."  
  
"You remember." Sam spoke softly "What?" Piper asked her surprised.  
  
"You remember" Sam said louder but not quite at normal voice level  
  
"A tough lesson for you to learn Sam is that magic can't fix, heal or erase a lot of things in life. What happened to me, being one of them."  
  
Piper walked over to Sam and bent down, putting the diary back in the floor. She stood back up and looked at Sam. "Lesson finished."  
  
Sam nodded and walked around Piper, leaving the room. Sam quickly ran down the stairs and into the living room. "When did you go upstairs?" Paige asked confused  
  
"Uh." Sam stuttered. "I-uh I don't know"  
  
"What's wrong? Phoebe asked, putting her book down.  
  
"Uh. Nothing" Sam said still having trouble sorting her thoughts. "I think I just need some air. Can I go to DJ's?"  
  
"Yea. Sure sweetie." Phoebe told her, still confused.  
  
"Thanks" Sam spoke, grabbing her jacket and leaving.  
  
About a minute later, Piper came down the stairs too. "Got my keys" She said holding them up as she walked out the door.]  
  
Phoebe, Paige and Leo all shared a concerned look.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam quickly orbed to DJ's house and rang the doorbell. His mom answered.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Collins, Is DJ here?"  
  
(A/N: I can so not remember his last name! If anybody else can, can you please remind me? Thanks!)  
  
"Uh. No. No, Sam, I'm sorry but he's not. He went to the store for me to pick up some stuff and then he was going to stop at the music store to get some replacement strings for his guitar." Sam put her head down and put her hand to her forehead. "Uh, okay. Thanks."  
  
"Is everything okay?" His mom nicely but worriedly asked  
  
Sam picked her head up. "Uh, yea. Thanks. I just had kind of a fight thing with my mom."  
  
"Do you want to come in?" His mom - Nancy offered  
  
Sam smiled smally. "Thanks but I should probably get going."  
  
"Okay. Be careful Sam"  
  
"Thanks" Sam replied again before turning around and heading to Caitie's house.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Once she arrived at Caitie's house, she was again she was greeted by her friends mother.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Taylor. Is Caitie home?" Sam asked nicely  
  
Missy opened the screen door between them. "Yea, come on in Sam."  
  
Sam continued to plaster her smiled upon her face but she didn't really mean it when it came to Missy Taylor.  
  
Missy disappeared into the house for a moment and soon came back to the living room. "She'll be right down."  
  
Sam nodded and nervously looked around the house. Missy attempted to make small talk. Even though Caitie and Sam had been friends for almost a year now Missy and Sam had hardly ever talked due to Sam and their group usually just picking Caitie up or they would all meet somewhere or they would go someplace after school.  
  
"How's Piper and Phoebe?" She asked nervously. She knew that probably wasn't a good subject for HER to touch on but she didn't know what else to say.  
  
"They're fine." Sam stated flatly.  
  
She was still upset from what had just happened at home but she was also beginning to react to Missy asking about Piper.  
  
"Look, Sam, about what happened between your mother and me back -"  
  
"16 years ago?" Sam told her  
  
"Yea, then. What happened back then -"  
  
Caitie then entered the living room, stopping Missy.  
  
"Hey, Sam. What's up?" She asked not realizing the conversation between the two.  
  
Missy then excused herself, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Something wrong?" Caitie asked.  
  
"Want to go to the park or something?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Caitie looked at her with an mixed expression of confusion and worry. "Yea, sure. Let me go grab my coat and tell my mom."  
  
Sam nodded and Caitie left, coming back a few minutes later.  
  
"Ready." She told Sam.  
  
Sam nodded and the two walked outside the front door.  
  
"Did you drive?" Caitie asked, not seeing the jeep anywhere's.  
  
Sam simply grabbed Caitie's hand and orbed out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Once they orbed into a deserted part at the back of the park, Caitie spoke. "I'll take that as a no. What's up?" She asked  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
Minutes later - Caitie was swinging, while Sam leaned against a pole of the swing-set, with her arms crossed.  
  
"She remembers Caitie" Sam finally called out.  
  
Due to a weather warning of a storm hitting that night and the gray clouds, the park was pretty much deserted and the people who were there, weren't in any kind of hearing distance to the two girls. They can talk freely without hesitation.  
  
"Who remembers what?" Caitie called back.  
  
"Piper. My mom." Sam said, looking up - back and forth with Caitie's swing. "She remembers the rape. She always has."  
  
Caitie brought the swing to an abrupt stop. "What? Are you sure? How do you know?"  
  
"Today's her birthday and she seemed kind of... I don't know.. off, distant. Anyway she left for the club and I went upstairs, I was watching Wyatt and I stepped on a loose floor board and her diary from when SHE was sixteen was there."  
  
"Oh God." Caitie spoke  
  
"She found me reading it after I read her entry on the day where she got her memory back."  
  
"Are you okay? Is she okay?"  
  
"She's mad. Really mad. You know somebody is truly mad at you when they still talk to you but their voice doesn't hold any emotion."  
  
"I read David's journal once." Caitie admitted. "That's when I found out about his powers. Like you said you know somebody is truly mad when they-"  
  
"Still talk but their voice doesn't hold any emotion" The girls both finished in unison.  
  
"Yea, but you guys seem okay now"  
  
"Yea, it all worked out. David and I were friends at the time. You and Piper are mother and daughter. You guys will work it out, you have to!"  
  
"You know, my whole life up until these last 8 months or so, I was always able to move on with the Matthews' deaths. I was eight at the time. I still can't remember a lot of that life. Then I got into the foster care program and I found out I was adopted the whole time. Up until the day I found out about the Matthews not being my real parents, I can't remember a lot but I can remember almost every single thing that I ever did or said or experienced after that moment. I spent the last eight years trying to figure out if my real parents hated me so much that they had to give me up, but then I found out Piper was my mother after about four months of knowing her and I could deal with that because she didn't know about me. She had that part of her life erased for her own good, so I could live with that but then today. Today I found out that the whole time knowing her and living with her and just the last eight years in general that she knew I existed and even after she got married and had another kid she still didn't want to know me!"  
  
"Sam." Caitie began "She probably though you were living the picture perfect life that she wanted you to have. She didn't know what was happening with you or your life and that coming into your life if you were happy and telling you she was your mother would just mess things up for you!"  
  
"Or she just didn't want to know!" 


	18. Calls

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Suddenly Sam's cell phone rang. It was DJ  
  
"Hey, Sam. My mom said you dropped by earlier, everything okay?"  
  
"Yea, thanks for calling. Everything's fine though." Sam lied, earning a look from Caitie.  
  
"Good. You feel like hanging out tomorrow after school? Or maybe tomorrow night?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" Sam repeated.  
  
Caitie was signaling her to say yes but Sam then received a beep from her call waiting.  
  
"DJ? I just got a beep can you hang on a second?"  
  
Caitie rolled her eyes, thinking that Sam was just stalling but gave her a weird look when she starting talking again after pushing a button on her cell.  
  
"Hello?" "What? Already? Uh, yea okay. I'll-We'll be there."  
  
Sam ended the second call and turned, looking at Caitie, before going back to DJ.  
  
"Sam, what's wrong? Who was that?" Caitie asked  
  
"That was Kimberly Lewis." Sam told her  
  
"Your lawyer? The DA?" Caitie asked  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"What did she want?" Caitie questioned  
  
"The jury has a verdict."  
  
Caitie's eyes grew a little bit in surprise. "Are you serious?"  
  
Sam nodded and brought her back up to her ear, connecting herself back to DJ's call.  
  
"Tomorrow's not good, DJ. I'm sorry, I have to go." Sam didn't give DJ anytime to respond before she hung up. "I'll orb you back home." She said softly to Caitie who nodded and held out her hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
That night -  
  
Piper was now home but still holing herself up in her room and not speaking to Sam.  
  
Sam was sitting in the living room, thinking to herself, while pretending to read. Phoebe was watching TV, Leo was watching Wyatt and Paige was in the kitchen tiding up for another part of Piper's birthday gift.  
  
Sam had yet to tell them that the jury had a verdict. Paige finally emerged herself from the kitchen and stood behind Sam.  
  
"I went into the kitchen almost forty-five minutes ago and you were still on the same page. What's up?" Sam didn't reply but just simply turned the page. Paige sighed, grabbed the book out of Sam's hands and sat in front of her on the coffee table.  
  
"Hey, it was just starting to get interesting!" Sam lied  
  
"Right." Paige said unbelievingly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sam sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine. Just been a long day."  
  
"I'm young not stupid." Paige replied grinning.  
  
Sam chuckled. "The jury has a verdict. The DA called me earlier today when I was at the park." She finally admitted.  
  
Paige immediately went serious. "Oh Gosh! Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because I was trying to decide if I wanted to be there or not" Sam told her.  
  
"Sam, you know you have to be there."  
  
Sam sighed and nodded. "I know. i guess I wanted to pretend like I had a choice."  
  
"Don't worry though. Phoebe, Piper, Leo and I will all be there right beside you, not matter what happens!"  
  
"All of you?" Sam asked, standing up.  
  
Paige stood up, right behind her. "Well yea. Why?"  
  
"I don't want you all there. It'll be too hard."  
  
"Well, okay... but-" Paige was confused and trying real hard not to ask who she wanted there.  
  
Sam turned around to face her. "I want you there."  
  
"Then, I will be."  
  
"Can we just not tell anybody else though? Please?"  
  
Paige sighed and looked into the living room where she saw Phoebe, Leo and Wyatt. She looked behind her, up towards Piper and Leo's room. She finally turned back to Sam and nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sam smiled and embraced Paige in a huge hug. "Thank-you!" 


	19. Verdict

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The next afternoon -  
  
Both Sam and Paige went to school and work that day but Paige took the afternoon off and signed Sam out of school.  
  
They drove to the courthouse and were just about to go in when Paige's cell phone rang. Sam checked her watch.  
  
"Hurry up. We got fifteen minutes."  
  
It was Piper on the other end.  
  
"Hey Paige." She greeted  
  
"Hey Piper. Something wrong?" Paige asked nervously  
  
"No. No, nothing's wrong. Pheebs and I were just wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with us."  
  
"Well, I can't. I'm really tied up at work right now. I'm sorry guys" Paige cringed as she lied.  
  
Suddenly a car horn and alarm went off really loudly, which Paige knew must've echoed into her cell phone.  
  
"Paige, what was that?" Piper asked curiously  
  
"Well, I'm outside - at work though! I uh - I just had to uh - run out to the bug for a minute."  
  
Sam slapped her forehead as she rolled her eyes at Paige's excuse. It was so obvious she was lying. Especially since Piper, Phoebe and Leo carrying Wyatt all came into view, walking towards them. Piper on her cell phone. Piper talked into her cell phone as they stood in front of Sam and Paige.  
  
"Really? Because just off the top of my head, I would've guessed you and Sam took the afternoon's off to go and hear the jury's verdict." Piper closed her cell phone, as did Paige and Phoebe spoke to both of them.  
  
"Kimberly called Piper's cell phone yesterday too. When she was at the club."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asked  
  
"Sam, go inside with Phoebe. Find some seats or something." Paige told Sam, turning towards her. "Okay?"  
  
Sam nodded and walked inside. Phoebe didn't move though.  
  
"Do you really think Sam's going to be able to go into that courtroom alone?" Paige asked her.  
  
Phoebe realized what Paige had said and followed Sam inside.  
  
"Leo; thanks for the orb" Piper told him. "Babies aren't allowed in there though."  
  
Leo nodded. Piper gave both Wyatt and Leo kisses on their cheeks and they walked off a little ways before orbing out.  
  
"She was scared Piper. She didn't want all of us here and since I was the one she told she wanted me there. She asked not to tell anyone though."  
  
"I respect that Paige, but this was too big of a secret to keep from us."  
  
"I know but she was nervous enough!"  
  
"We'll talk about this later. It's about to start" Piper ended the conversation by walking away and inside.  
  
Paige quickly followed her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Phoebe and Sam were already seated and waiting inside the courtroom and Paige and Piper quickly joined them. Piper sat the farthest from Sam.  
  
Soon the judge came in and called the court to order. The bailiff took the verdict from the jury foreman and handed it to the judge who read it, handed it back to the bailiff, who handed it back to the jury foreman.  
  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked  
  
"We have you honor."  
  
"What say you?" The judge demanded  
  
"On the charge of drug dealing we find the defendants Brian O'Neil and Joseph Harris - Guilty. On the charge of illegal drug usage we find the defendants Brian O'Neil and Joseph Harris - Guilty and finally on the charge of assault against Samantha Rose Matthews-Halliwell we find the defendants Brian O'Neil and Joseph Harris -"  
  
Phoebe, Sam, Piper, Paige and Kimberly all silently held their breaths. 


	20. It's Over

Title: Paige's Sister - Part 3 Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 5 Spoilers: Season 5 Season: 5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: Sam goes through the trial and tribulations of High School meanwhile trying to manage a social life, magical powers and demons and trying to help out with things around the Manor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The foreman gulped, knowing there would be both happy and upset people with this decree.  
  
"Guilty" He finally called out.  
  
Despite Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Sam's tears of happiness and shrieks of joy and Brian and Joey's families wails and tears of devastation the judge continued with proceedings.  
  
"So say you one? So say you all?"  
  
The rest of the jury all nodded.  
  
"Bailiffs take the defendants into custody where they will be charge appropriately at a later date. This court is adjourned."  
  
As soon the judge banged her gavel the courtroom mixed with a scream from Sam with joy but also a scream from Brian's mother in despair.  
  
The sisters and Sam all shook Kimberly's hand and thanked her. She gave Sam her condolences for Alyssa and Luke before leaving. On the way out, Sam was behind her aunts and mother so Ryan grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" Sam yelled at him, stomping on his foot and elbowing him in the stomach.  
  
Phoebe just barely heard something since she was the last one of them outside but she was able to turn around in time to see Sam yanking her arm back.  
  
"Guys wait!" She called to Paige and Piper.  
  
"This is all your damn fault!" Ryan growled at her.  
  
"No, this is entirely Brian and Joey's faults. You're just damn lucky that I remembered feeling strongly enough about you not to turn your ass in too. Now stay the hell away from me, my family and my friends."  
  
Sam walked away, pushed past Phoebe, Paige and Piper through the doors and casually walked back outside where she orbed back to school to meet up with her friends.  
  
Fin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Yay! I was finally able to finish Part 3! There's now one more part/story to the series but it's the one I've been really looking forward to!!!!! Thanks everyone for everything!!! 


End file.
